pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
Gage Munroe (Season 1) Drew Davis (Season 2–present) Noah Ashby (Season 1–present) ----}} Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and is one of the main protagonists in the TV series PAW Patrol. He is the 3rd member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's fire pup, as well as the medic pup (as of "Pups Save Jake"). His primary purpose is to check for fires and extinguish them if necessary, and to use his ladder to rescue animals from high places. His secondary purpose, as a medic, is to use his X-Ray screen to check people for any broken bones or injuries, and to attend to them if needed (even though he tends to go overboard with bandages). Marshall is a dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite all of his silliness, he helps Ryder countless times during missions. His main color is red, given that is the color of his uniform (which normally features a fire helmet on duty), and pup pack. "From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say; 'I'm okay!'" In the PAW Patrol, Marshall is the joker/clown of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is very accident prone and usually crashes into things such as the pups at the Lookout elevator, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is very excitable, a bit air-headed, and not particularly well co-ordinated. When he is excited, he usually howls. Despite his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and has helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds (e.g. Fuzzy). Marshall has spotted white fur covering his body and bright blue eyes. During missions, Marshall typically wears a firefighter helmet and a red vest. He also wears a red backpack, which features a water cannon (acting as a fire hose). When his medical skills are put to practice, Marshall wears a red cap with a yellow trim (replacing his firefighter helmet), and his pup pack contains medical supplies such as bandages and a thermometer (in place of the water cannon). This is his EMT uniform. Here is a gallery of Marshall's attires throughout the series. Marshallpng.png|Standard/Normal Outfit Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg|Cowboy Outfit Marshall searching for geese.jpg|Collar Only Pumpkinlel.png|Pumpkin Costume (Halloween only) HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Clown outfit 10534443 744069638973702 5377026037648574062 n.jpg|EMT uniform King Marshall.png|King Costume (for a play) Bsk28.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars Basketball Uniform Bsk44.png|EMT Uniform with Baseball Cap Pp1194.png|Knight Costume (with helmet) Pp1332.png|Uniform Top Only Vlcsnap-2014-07-24-07h49m24s161.png|Snowboarding Gear ChristmasCutie.png|With Santa Hat Pp776.png|Uniform Top and Pup Pack Only Pp1908.png|With Rubble's Pup Pack and Helmet Pp1909.png|With Zuma's Pup Pack and Helmet Pp1912.png|With Skye's Pup Pack and Goggles Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 8.06.04 PM.png|With Chase's Pup Pack and Hat Pp3066.png|With Winter Hat Pup-Fu!73(Marshall).png|Martial Arts Uniform (with Pup Pack) AP 7.png|Air Rescue Uniform PAW Patrol Marshall Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero Outfit Quest for the Crown 68.jpg|Mission PAW uniform Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h05m15s164.png|Safari Outfit Marshall_Sea_Patrol_uniform.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform Marshall_Sea_Patrol_Scuba.jpg|Sea Patrol Scuba suit Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall has his own personalized Pup Tag which he uses to communicate with Ryder and the other PAW Patrol pups. His is customized with a red background and a fire symbol. When in use, the Pup Tag flashes its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to Ryder's Pup Pad. Pups save a jake 3.PNG Hjjj.PNG The fire truck is Marshall's vehicle. It is one of the many high-tech vehicles Ryder had built for each pup. Like all of the pup's vehicles, Marshall's truck can transform from a doghouse to a vehicle and vice versa. Marshall's fire truck is equipped with firefighting equipment such as a tall ladder and an attached fire hose. The vehicle number is "03". During later missions in the jungle, Marshall's fire truck is repainted in camouflage colors and sports a much different look to fit in with the jungle surroundings. Since "Pups Save Jake" Marshall's fire truck can be transformed into an ambulance and used on medic missions. In said episode, he uses it to transport Jake home, revealing that the inside is big enough to accommodate someone as tall as Jake. In "Pups Save a Show," Marshall uses a stretcher, a thermometer, and a stethoscope when caring for Cap'n Turbot and Chase, all of which he likely retrieved from his ambulance or his Pup Pack. 03 V1.png 03 V2.png Pp524.png PAW_Patrol_324A_Scene_21.jpg|Chase and Marshall's vehicles in jungle conversion Marshall has his own high-tech Pup Pack which he uses during missions. Marshall's Pup Pack can transform into a water cannon, which Marshall primarily uses to fight fires. The source of water that the cannon uses comes from the tanks that are installed on the sides of the Pup Pack. Marshall's firefighter's hat also has a retractable visor capability. Marshall'sWatercanon.jpg Marshall'sWatercanonSpray.jpg When performing his duties as a medic pup, his medical Pup Pack carries an X-ray screen and compartments that may deploy a roll of bandages or a crutch - depending on Marshall's diagnosis of the illness or injury. He is equipped to treat the pups, as well as people. Pp714.png 10685502 744069635640369 4377005378994898109 n.jpg 10647137 744435975603735 5500429349114232203 n.jpg Pp1404.png Pp3058.png Sniffle (Marshall).png In "Air Pups", Marshall was given a jet pack with water hoses attached. Marshall's Mission PAW pup pack contains a "hydro-launcher" that can shoot water at a rapid pace to knock down walls and other objects if necessary. It shoots water with enough pressure to slice through wood, as shown in "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown". Marshall is really fast at running. In "Pups Fight Fire", if there weren't any interruptions during the race, it is possible that Marshall could have been the "fastest fire pup in the world". As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. *"I'm fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *"Woah-woahhhhhhh!" *"Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Aah! I'm good!" (when falling down his firetruck ladder) *"I'm okay!" *"Let's go go go!" *"Wait for me!" *"My highly-trained paws are at your service!" ("Pup-Fu") Do you like Marshall? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Marshall? He's so silly He's adorable He's so brave He has a big heart Do you think Marshall is the cutest member? Yes! No. What is your favorite attire of Marshall? Normal Outfit Cowboy Outfit Collar Only Pumpkin Costume Clown Outfit EMT Uniform King Costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball Uniform Knight Costume Snowboarding Gear Santa Hat Rubble's Pup Pack and Helmet Zuma's Pup Pack and Helmet Skye's Pup Pack and Goggles Chase's Pup Pack and Hat Winter Hat Martial Arts Uniform Flying Gear Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Fully Protected Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol